


You're Speaking My Language

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Series: The Great Pretender Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (But Not Me I'm Still Working On My First Language), Bullying, Chameleon Salt, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon Spoilers, F/M, Lila Rossi Exposing Herself, Lila Rossi salt, Mention of Swear Words and Threats but Not Specified, Multilingual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: It's a beautiful day for Lila to hold court with all her loyal followers.  The sun is shining, the birds are singing!  And it looks like she'll have the pleasure of adding the grandmother of her nemesis (well, one of them) to her collection of praise singers!After all, who wouldn't be impressed by some suave Italian?





	You're Speaking My Language

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> So, I usually watch the English translations of the show, and in that Gina was given an Italian accent. I don't know if this wasn't the case in the French version, but I thought it was a safe assumption based on the name Nonna, the Italian candy (that's what I remember, at least), and the use of Befana (an Italian legend) that Gina was meant to be Italian. Now, with that in mind, I really would like this spunky grandma to meet the girl bullying her granddaughter.
> 
> As always, if you or someone you know is being bullied or treated in a way that you are unsure of, I encourage you to seek help from someone (preferably an adult) that you trust.  
Blessings!  
~FaithAndATypeWriter

It was a beautiful afternoon in Paris. The sun was out and it was warm but not  _ too _ warm. And, bonus, there had yet to be a sign of any traumatizing villains created by a middle-aged emotional vampire. 

It was ideal conditions for students to linger outside of Francois Dupont and enjoy eachothers company.

It was not, however, ideal for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had the unpleasant fate of having to stand there and listen while her friends were wrapped up in a tall tail from Lila Rossi. They were supposed to be discussing what they wanted to do together as a group because it was one of the rare occasions where all of them--even Adrien--were free and had permission to go do something together.

Marinette knew that Adrien had tried to distance himself even more from Lila ever since Onichan and she had been more successful at trusting him and not catastrophizing that he would be pulled in by Lila. They kept sharing annoyed glances as Lila worked her way through another improbable story. Something about having worked with Mother Teresa? Marinette was losing track at this time--it was just too ridiculous and she had to wonder about the quality of Lila’s former education if she thought these lies were believable. 

Adrien, on the other hand, was trying to figure out when his friends, especially Max, had lost the brain matter necessary to recognize utter trash when heard--because that was the only excuse for why they would buy that Lila knew a saint that had died before Lila was even born. He was also getting impatient, this was a rare chance to spend time with his friends and they were wasting it hanging off claims that at this point were so ridiculous they were insulting.

He was about to suggest that he and Marinette just head to the arcade she’d told him about and have the others meet them there when the class’s attention was drawn by someone calling Marinette.

They all turned around to see Gina Dupain waving as she came their way. Marinette gasped and rushed forward to hug her Nonna with a giant smile on her face. Her classmates waited with smiles--and one frustrated frown--while they greeted each other and then approached the class.

“You guys all remember my grandma, right?” Marinette said.

Everyone greeted Gina happily before Alya turned to Lila.

“Oh, you probably haven’t met Lila yet!” Alya realized. “Lila, this is Marinette’s grandma Gina; Gina, this is Lila.”

Gina opened her mouth to greet Lila when Alya added one last, tiny detail…

“She’s a new student from Italy!”

Lila hid her smirk. Alya gave her the perfect opportunity to show off--and she wouldn’t even have to lie. She wouldn’t need to filter herself, either, since Gina wouldn’t understand a word she said. She could have a little fun.

Lila plastered on a smile and spoke before Gina had the chance. In sweet, rich tones Lila spoke a greeting in perfect Italian--and then she added on a hateful insult to Marinette with a few foul curses that her mother would have been shocked at.

Gina’s whole face morphed into surprise and Lila preened. Take that, Marinette, even your grandma is wrapped around my little--why was her face turning red?

Gina’s expression morphed instantly to something downright murderous and she began yelling at Lila.

In  _ Italian _ !

“What’s the matter?” Nino said, perplexed.

Adrien was frowning suspiciously. “What did she say?”

“I--I don’t know!” Marinette stuttered. “Nonna? What’s wrong? What did Lila say?”

“I will not repeat the foul insult that this wench made about my Little Fairy!” Gina thundered. “And if your mother heard I’d taught you such language she would be after me with her bow staff!”

The class was taken aback.

“LIla said something mean about Marinette?” Rose asked timidly.

“It would be generous to say that this  _ Lila _ said Marinette was her favorite plaything to lie about and threaten!” Gina growled.

“She what!” Adrien shouted. “Marinette, has she threatened you before?”

“Agh, ah--”

“I would never!” Lila cried trying to work up some crocodile tears. “Marinette must have lied about me to her grandma to make her mad at me!”

“I didn’t ask you, Lila!” Adrien growled. “I know you’re a liar, remember? I’ve seen it first hand dozens of times and I gave you the chance to come clean on your own! I’m asking  _ Marinette _ , the girl who can’t lie to save her life, no offence, if she’s been threatened by you before.”

All eyes turned from Adrien to Marinette.

“I-I...yes.” she answered meekly.

The class and Gina exploded.

“You knew? Dude!”

“I’ll kill her!”

"Are you alright?"

“Why didn’t you tell us, Marinette!”

“You didn’t believe me before when I was telling the truth about Lila, why would I think you’d believe me about this?” Marinette silenced the group with that.

Gina, fuming, turn on Lila as she tried to slink away.

“You!” Gina said. “I think a little chat with your principal and your mother is in order!”

“But--no! This is just a misunderstanding--”

“I’ll come with you,” Adrien said, “I think I can help clarify a few things.”

“No, Adrien,” Marinette said, “this is your free time! Don’t waste it on this when you have permission to go have fun!”

Adrien firmly shook his head. “You’re more important, Marinette, it’s time we got this all sorted out.”

Alya clamped her hand around Lila’s arm as she tried to bolt again.

“Past time!” she growled.

Lila scowled. “Whatever this woman says isn’t true! It’s my word against hers and you all know my reputation is flawless!”

“Actually, it’s your word against your word.” Markov said as he flew out of Max’s bag. “My memory log can replay an audio recording of the conversation. Also, according to my translation app, Lila’s statement in Italian was indeed volatile.”

Lila paled as Alya shot her a killer look and started pulling her back into the school with Gina and the class following.

Marinette stood there and watched them leave in complete shock.

“You okay, Marinette?”

“Gah!” Marinette startled when she realized Adrien was still next to her. “Your fine--no!--I’m yours--NO!--I mean, I’m fine!”

Normally, Adrien thought her stuttering was pretty endearing but this time he could only work up a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry she got to you, Marinette,” Adrien said. “I don’t blame you for not trusting me with how she threatened you, and I’m sorry I gave you bad advice under the circumstances. I hope I can earn back your trust someday.”

Marinette smiled. “Thank you, Adrien. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, just that I didn’t believe you, of all people, would believe how cruel Lila was. You’re a very kind person and you see the best in people. Sometimes that can get you in trouble if you’re not careful, but I would never want you to stop believing and hoping for the best. 

“It’s just that some people need more of a  _ nudge  _ towards the right direction before they correct their bad behavior. Look at Chl--Chloe,” Marinette ground out, “I may always have a problem with her because of how she’s bullied me, but I’ve seen a different side of her when she’s pushed by you and Ladybug. It sounds a little like a childish system, but sometimes if there are consequences for bad behavior and rewards for good behavior, people get out of themselves and start to learn. At the least, holding them accountable for their behavior can help tell them that you believe they are capable of more than what they are doing.”

Adrien smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. “That’s very wise, Marinette. I hope this means you believe I’m capable of more, too.”

Marinette blushed hotly and had trouble coming up with a response. She was saved by Kim rushing back to the door.

“Marinette! Adrien! Hurry up! Principal Damocles needs to talk to you!” he called.

They chuckled and ran inside after KIm.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I don't know what the story is behind the whole anonymous Lila comments, but I've seen some that have gotten pretty nasty, if I'm honest. You don't have to like or agree with what I write, but I do ask that if you leave a comment that it be constructive. I've seen some other writers decide to moderate or limit comments and I'm not sure if that's what I want to do, but if my inbox starts filling up with fighting comments from fictional characters then I will have to do something. 
> 
> That being said, I have loved the kind comments I've received and I'm so thankful to you guys! It makes my day when I see that someone liked what I wrote or is geeking out with me about something we both enjoyed from the show.  
Blessings!  
~FaithAndATypeWriter


End file.
